cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whoa! We Won’t Want to Wage War Writ
border |flag2 = MHA_Small_Flag.gif border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/?showtopic=98676 |date = 15 February, 2011 |link2 = |termin = 15 April, 2013 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} Whoa! We Won’t Want to Wage War Writ is an Optional Defense Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and Mostly Harmless Alliance on 15 February 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble? Article I: Iron swords cannot cut harmless towels, and vice-versa Contrary to popular belief, MHA and IRON do not like to fight each other. I know you are saying Whoa! They won’t want to wage war against each other anymore!?!?! Deal with it. We are going to remain at peace. Article II: Pointless article that is in every treaty Yes, it is the sovereignty article. Duh, of course, we remain sovereign; this is not a merger. Article IV: We are intelligent, are you? IRON pledges to be intelligent, MHA pledges to do the same. In being intelligent, we intelligently decided that it would be most intelligent if we shared intelligence in an intelligent fashion. Article V: Regarding Article III There is no Article III. It is our agreement; we can number the articles how we want. Oh yeah, and avert your eyes. Article VI: Iron towels work best We realize that Iron towels far exceed the power of Iron swords or Harmless towels. One may ask, “How did you discover this?” We will tell you the same thing repeatedly, we discovered it on the battlefield; when we were into fighting each other, two warrior’s weapons collided and formed a super weapon. It was an Iron towel. Acknowledging such, we have decided that it would be best to leave open the option to defend one another, without obligation that is, in order to be able to unleash the fearsome Iron towel when it is needed. Article VII: Iron towels’ brittleness Iron towels can be brittle if left unattended. Similarly, any writ regarding war waging is brittle, including the Whoa! We Won’t Want to Wage War Writ. As such, if this writ is left unattended for a period of three months, it falls apart and becomes void. Article VII+1: If we have the urge to fight each other again In the unlikely event that IRON wants to fight MHA or MHA wants to fight IRON, then this writ maybe cancelled by giving the other a 48 hour notice. Article 42: Panicking Both MHA and IRON don’t panic. Article W: Signatures For MHA: *'Dynasty', Triumvir *'Cable77', Triumvir *'El Presidente', Triumvir For IRON: *'Mcrabt', President *'Not Adolf Hitler', Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'cristoir', Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'Rand0m Her0', Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Theophilos', Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *'BCNDwilson', Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *'Matt Miller', Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *'Queltocz', Deputy Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance